


I hate him.. Im disgusted by him.

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Series: Desperate for you [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: Ok, maybe it had been a while... but it’s not like Type could do anything about it with Tharn's face in his head all the time. Stupid Roommate.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Desperate for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666249
Kudos: 94





	I hate him.. Im disgusted by him.

Ok, maybe it had been a while... but it’s not like Type could do anything about it with Tharn's face in his head all the time. Stupid Roommate.

And he’s been much too busy to go out and meet a girl to go home with anyway.

And his last attempt at jerking off had ended in more frustration than he started with because that asshole couldn’t stay out of his head for two minutes. 

So, it’s really not his fault that he noticed Tharn's neck as he drank water, and that it made his stomach drop as that smug bastard eyed him up, smirking. And it’s not his fault that it turned him on, either.

And it’s not his fault that when he opened the bathroom door after his shower, and Tharn was stood there, holding his boxers, that his head started running with all the other scenarios that involve Tharn and his underwear.

And, oh god, when Tharn took his shirt off and Type felt it deep in his stomach, desperate, like he’d never felt before. And then he had the audacity to press Type up against the shower wall, bare skin on his skin, lips on his chest and neck, hands holding his face, lips on his lips. Its really not his fault he got hard as a rock in seconds flat. 

When Tharn kissed him deeper, he found himself unable to stay still. Fingers gripping Tharn’s arms and back as Tharn’s hands wandered all over his body.

Type ached for relief, for something to release the tension building up for days. Tharn’s hands wandered dangerously close to his dick and Type had to bite down on his lip to keep from whining out loud.

Then Tharn started kissing his way down Types body, the towel was all but forgotten. Tharn’s hands on his hips and mouth on him mixed with the days of frustration made it clear that this was going to be over quickly.

All too soon he felt it urgent and building fast. His hands gripped at Tharn’s shoulders desperately but Tharn didn’t stop. Type came suddenly, fingers digging into Tharn’s skin.

When he regained his bearings Tharn was leaning in to kiss him.

Pushing him away... that’s not his fault either.


End file.
